Un prix de consolation
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Quelquefois, le prix de consolation vaut mieux que le premier prix... Et la seconde place mieux que la première... HeijixAi
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama. Cette fic est dédicacée à Dagron qui me la réclamée en échange de Nuit d'étoile, j'espère qu'elle lui plaira et qu'elle sera digne des efforts qu'elle as faite pour updater sa merveilleuse fic au plus tôt…

Un prix de consolation…

Chapitre 1

S'allongeant sur l'herbe du parc, Haibara contempla d'un air énigmatique le ciel bleu qui apparaissait à travers les branches des arbres qui la surplombaient. Celle qui n'avait plus rien de la petite fille dont elle avait pourtant l'apparence demeura figée dans cette position plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire dans les prochaines heures. Elle était seule dans cet endroit reculé du parc qui n'était guère fréquenté en temps normal, et l'était encore moins à cette heure de la journée… Personne ne viendrait la déranger pendant son expérience, personne ne retrouverait son cadavre si elle s'avérait être un échec complet, personne ne verrait les larmes qu'elle verserait face à la souffrance qui allait la déchirer, une fois qu'elle aurait avalé la gélule qu'elle retenait dans le creux de sa main… Les larmes qu'elle verserait pour n'avoir pas pu empêcher la mort de sa sœur comme pour n'avoir pas pu réparer ses fautes en rendant au détective les dix années qu'elle lui avait volé avant de mourir…

Ne valait-il pas mieux reculer l'échéance fatale avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? C'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement plus se payer… Elle avait bien observé le visage de Ran au moment où elle avait proposé aux médecins de transfuser son propre sang à Conan pour le sauver… Elle savait la vérité… De toutes façons, elle n'aurait eu aucun moyen de savoir qu'elle partageait le même groupe sanguin que Conan si elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il ne faisait en réalité qu'un avec Shinichi…

C'était en un sens une bonne chose puisque sans cela le petit détective n'aurait peut-être pas trouvé de donneur à temps et serait mort des suites de la blessure par balle qu'il avait reçu… Mais à long terme… A long terme cela ne pourrait que les mettre tous en danger, elle, Ran, l'imbécile de détective, tout le monde…

Mais quel autre moyen de dissiper les doutes de la lycéenne qu'en lui rendant son petit ami ? Et quel autre moyen de le faire qu'en lui donnant l'antidote expérimental qu'elle venait d'achever il y a quelques jours ? L'antidote qui avait une chance infime de tuer son cobaye préféré au lieu d'annuler les effets secondaires du poison qu'elle avait conçu…

Une chance infime mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas écarter pour autant et il y avait un moment où les tests sur de simples rats de laboratoire n'étaient plus suffisants… Elle allait devoir donner l'antidote à Kudo en croisant les doigts pour qu'il survive à son ingestion…ou bien s'assurer d'abord de son efficacité en l'administrant à un cobaye avant... Et en dehors du détective, elle n'en avait qu'un seul à sa disposition et elle préférait mourir sans lui donner l'antidote qu'il désirait tant que le tuer en lui injectant une toxine dont elle n'était pas sûre de l'efficacité…

Il avait risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne sur le toit de cet hôtel lors d'une certaine nuit enneigée, n'était-ce pas son tour de lui rendre la pareille ?

Lorsqu'elle avait avalé l'apotoxine en désirant mourir, sa drogue l'avait trahie en la faisant rajeunir… Elle espérait de tout son cœur que son antidote ne la trahirait pas, lui aussi, en la tuant au lieu de la guérir… Une traîtresse victime d'une trahison… L'ironie du sort la fit sourire mais, à tout prendre, elle préférait que soit Ai Haibara qui soit trahie par Shiho Miyano que Shinichi Kudo… Aussi finit-elle par se redresser et, après un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule, enleva calmement tous ses vêtements avant d'avaler la gélule…

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, elle fit face à une souffrance aussi intense que celle qu'elle avait imaginée, la souffrance de sentir son propre corps être forcé de rattraper en quelques minutes ses dix ans de retard, la souffrance occasionnée par la peur et l'incertitude… La peur de mourir, l'incertitude vis à vis de ce qu'elle gagnerait au prix de ses souffrances…

Lorsque sa toxine acheva son office après un temps qui lui avait paru bien trop long à son goût, elle eût le soulagement de constater que son expérience avait été un succès complet… Ai Haibara venait bien de disparaître définitivement… Mais Shiho Miyano avait franchie les portes du royaume des morts en même temps qu'elle…dans l'autre sens… Son antidote fonctionnait…

Rampant péniblement vers le sac à dos qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, la scientifique en extirpa des vêtements adaptés à sa taille actuelle avant de s'en revêtir calmement…

Mais qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire à présent ? Quitter le parc en affichant devant les passants le visage de la traîtresse que recherchaient sans répit ses ex-collègues ?

Bien sûr que non, elle allait tranquillement appeler le professeur Agasa pour qu'il vienne la chercher discrètement… Mais il y eut malheureusement un écueil de taille à son plan, elle avait oublié son téléphone portable à la maison du vieux savant…

La chimiste se mordilla les lèvres devant sa bêtise… Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit victime d'une telle distraction ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle décidé de mener son expérience dans ce parc au lieu de le faire dans le sous-sol de la maison du professeur ?

Peut-être… peut-être parce que, même si elle détestait l'admettre, elle voulait tout simplement cesser de dissimuler son vrai visage… Oui, elle voulait tout simplement marcher dans les rues de Tokyo en tant que Shiho Miyano et non en tant qu'Ai Haibara… Elle aussi voulait récupérer son ancienne vie, et elle aussi n'avait pas la patience d'attendre que le syndicat soit détruit pour le faire… Un soupir franchit ses lèvres étirées en un sourire désabusée, elle espérait de tout son cœur que le détective ne serait pas aussi idiot qu'elle et résisterait à la tentation une fois qu'il aurait absorbé l'antidote…

Ce qui avait peu de chance d'arriver si on en jugeait au frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine tandis qu'elle sentait une présence derrière elle… Une présence qui avait été précédé par la même aura glaciale que celle de ses anciens collègues…

La chimiste au teint aussi pâle qu'un linceul demeura figée par la terreur, hésitant à se retourner pour contempler le visage de son exécuteur… Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle croise la route d'un membre de l'organisation au moment précis où elle lui apparaîtrait sous le visage de celle qu'il traquait ? Pourquoi se poser ces questions puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais assez de temps pour en obtenir la réponse ?

Trouvant enfin le courage de se retourner vers la mort qui s'avançait vers elle, la chimiste eut la surprise de constater que celui qui allait la lui donner…arborait une expression identique à la sienne… Oui, c'était la même terreur et la même incrédulité qu'elle voyait se refléter dans les yeux de son ex-collègue…

Décidément, le destin était aussi sarcastique que cruel, elle allait être tuée par un de ses ex-cobayes, et cela parce qu'elle avait essayé de sauver un de ses ex-cobayes justement…

----:----

Kiichiro Numabuchi demeura tétanisé par la même stupéfaction que sa future victime. Est ce que sa fuite n'aurait jamais de fin ?

Lorsque les membres de la police d'Osaka l'avaient remis à leurs collègues de Tokyo, où il avait commis la majorité de ses crimes, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'enfuir, blessant gravement plusieurs inspecteurs au passage… Mais au moment précis où ils avaient cru avoir semé ses poursuivants, ce fût pour se retrouver face à ce détective qu'il avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs d'un des commissariats d'Osaka… Il l'avait reconnu, et le détective l'avait reconnu aussi…

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fouineur se soit rendu à la capitale à ce moment précis au lieu de rester sagement dans sa ville natale ?

Le tueur en série n'avait pas pris le temps de poser la question au détective, au lieu de cela il avait tourné les talons et avait couru à perdre haleine pour lui échapper… Leur course-poursuite à travers les rues de la ville s'était éternisée durant de longues minutes, et au moment précis où il avait cru avoir enfin semé le lycéen, dans ce parc où il avait cru s'être mis hors de sa portée, il se retrouvait face à face avec…elle…

Cette femme à la chevelure aussi rouge que le sang et au regard encore plus glacial que la lame de son couteau qu'il serrait entre ses mains tremblantes… Cette femme à qui Gin l'avait présenté comme son nouveau cobaye… Cette femme devant laquelle il s'était mis à genoux en gémissant pour lui supplier d'épargner sa pitoyable petite vie… Cette femme qui avait été un instant déstabilisée par ses supplications mais qui avait fini par leur répondre par des paroles aussi glaciales que son regard…

_« Pour ce que j'en sais, tu es rentré dans l'organisation de ton plein gré, n'est ce pas ? Personne ne t'a forcé à assassiner tous ces innocents pour nous, je ne me trompe pas ? Alors puisque tu as eu le luxe d'avoir le choix, aie au moins le courage d'en assumer les conséquences jusqu'au bout… » _

Il n'oublierait jamais le dégoût qu'il avait vu se refléter dans ses deux orbes azurés tandis que Gin le traînait vers la cellule où il était censé passer les dernières heures de sa vie… Un dégoût qui, à l'instant présent, s'était estompé pour laisser la place à la terreur… Elle avait commencé à entrouvrir la bouche, elle allait appeler à l'aide et Gin viendrait immédiatement pour s'occuper de lui et le ramener dans cette cellule, et tout ces mois à fuir, tout ces crimes qu'il avait accomplis pour couvrir sa fuite n'auraient servi à rien… Hors de question ! Ni l'organisation, ni la police ne lui mettrait de nouveau la main dessus !

Plaquant sa main tremblante sur la bouche de sa victime pour en étouffer l'appel au secours qui allait s'en échapper, il bascula sur elle de tout son long pour l'empêcher de fuir avant de brandir son autre main, celle au bout de laquelle se trouvait son couteau, en s'apprêtant à l'enfoncer dans la gorge d'où s'échappait des gémissements plaintifs…

Shiho n'eût pas la force de fermer ses yeux ni même de les détourner du reflet brillant que le soleil renvoyait sur la lame d'acier qui allait répandre son sang… La lame d'acier qui fût éjecté de la main du tueur par une branche d'arbre… Une branche d'arbre agrippé fermement par un lycéen au teint mat qui lui était vaguement familier… Un lycéen qui fit usage de son sabre de Kendo fort peu orthodoxe une seconde fois en l'envoyant percuter l'estomac du tueur en série éberlué avant de finalement l'abattre sur son crâne, l'assommant et le mettant hors de combat pour de bon…

La terreur de la chimiste mit plusieurs minutes à se dissiper malgré le fait que celui qui en avait été la cause avait été rendu inoffensif… Aussi demeura-t-elle allongée sur le sol en tremblant comme une marionnette dont on aurait sectionnée les fils…

Le détective d'Osaka était encore essoufflé, épuisé qu'il était par la course folle qu'il venait de faire pour retrouver sa proie, aussi était-il dans l'incapacité de murmurer des paroles rassurantes à celle qu'il venait de sauver.. Cette inconnue qui lui était vaguement familière sans qu'il soit capable pour l'instant de se rappeler pourquoi… Cette inconnue qu'il serra doucement dans ses bras après avoir écarté d'un coup de pied le corps inconscient du criminel qu'il avait assommé… Le criminel dont il avait croisé la route alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital où son collègue se remettait de sa blessure…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Fort heureusement pour le détective d'Osaka, ses relations avec le commissaire Maigret lui avaient évité les formalités d'usage qui auraient du suivre la remise du tueur en série aux autorités… Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Heiji Hattori était loin de s'en plaindre… Le criminel avait un casier judiciaire suffisamment chargé pour passer le restant de ses jours à l'ombre, et le fils du préfet de police d'Osaka aurait détesté devoir perdre son temps à faire une déposition inutile qui aurait pu prolonger son séjour à la capitale plus qu'il n'était nécessaire à présent qu'il était assuré que l'état de santé de son collègue n'avait plus rien de préoccupant…

Celle qui avait été à un cheveu de figurer en bas de la liste sanglante des multiples victimes du meurtrier semblait également apprécier d'éviter de passer plus de temps qu'il n'était nécessaire dans un commissariat de police, elle aurait détesté être confrontée à des question auxquelles elle n'aurait guère voulu répondre…

Son sauveur n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, tout comme il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle ne semblait pas s'être tout à fait remise de son face à face avec la mort…

C'était on ne peut plus visible aux multiples coups d'oeils inquiets que la jeune femme jetait autour d'elle, tout comme à la manière dont elle s'efforçait de se dissimuler dans l'ombre du bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter, comme si elle souhaitait qu'elle l'absorbe et la rende invisible au monde extérieur…

L'étrange comportement de l'inconnue n'avait a priori rien d'étonnant pour le détective étant donné ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ce qui l'était en revanche c'était son silence obstiné devant la proposition qu'il lui avait faite de la raccompagner chez elle…

Shiho Miyano ne se sentait guère en état de parcourir seule les quelques rues la séparant du domicile de son tuteur, mais elle préférait éviter autant que possible de révéler son adresse au collègue de Kudo… Si elle le faisait, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il découvre sa véritable identité avant de se faire une joie d'annoncer à son ami qu'un antidote à son état existait… Avant de remettre l'antidote au détective, la scientifique préférait s'assurer qu'il comprendrait bien les risques qu'il prendrait en l'absorbant tout de suite, et la mise en scène qu'elle avait prévu pour cela tomberait à l'eau si son sauveur mettait le nez dans une affaire qui ne le concernait pas…

Elle ne tenait pas à mourir de la main de ses collègues à cause de la stupidité de l'autre détective qui l'avait sauvé, quelques semaines seulement après avoir évité ce sort funeste de justesse…

Heiji de son côté avait maintenant d'autre soucis en tête que les hésitations de la jeune femme… Des problèmes qui se présentèrent sous la forme d'une lycéenne qui le scrutait d'un regard aussi noir que l'étaient ses cheveux noués dans son dos en une natte…

« Je vois, il suffit que je tourne le dos à peine une heure et monsieur fait déjà des siennes… Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière cette soi-disant affaire qui t'était tombé dessus… »

Le détective d'Osaka se passa la main sur la figure avant de fixer son amie d'enfance d'un regard qui n'avait rien à envier au sien.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'as pris de te passer un coup de fil pour te prévenir… Je me doutais pourtant bien de la manière dont ça se finirait… »

« Oh que oui, tu te douterais bien que ton amie d'enfance ne fermerait pas les yeux devant tes frasques… »

« Mes frasques ? Et peut-on savoir de quelle frasque je suis censé être coupable ? »

Pour toute réponse, la lycéenne désigna sa rivale, qui faisait apparemment tout son possible pour échapper à ses foudres puisqu'elle avait commencé à s'éloigner discrètement tout en baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'on remarque son visage.

« Elle ? Eh bien quoi ? Si tu veux tout savoir, je viens de lui sauver la vie alors qu'un criminel s'apprêtait à la tuer… »

« Mais oui, c'est ça… Monsieur est toujours là pour jouer les chevaliers portant secours aux demoiselles en détresse… Franchement tu n'as pas d'excuse moins pitoyable à me donner ? »

Heiji serra le poing en se retenant de l'envoyer percuter le mur du commissariat.

« Non mais… Je rêve ou est ce que tu es en train de m'accuser de profiter de notre journée à Tokyo pour jouer les dragueurs ? »

« Tel que je te connais, ce serait tout à fait ton genre. Si tes parents savaient ça… »

« Non mais je vous jure… Bon, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, en quoi ça te concernerait ? Que je sache, tu es mon amie d'enfance pas ma petite amie, tu viens de le dire à l'instant... »

Kazuha se mit à rougir comme une pivoine devant le détective.

« Comme si je voulais être ta petite amie… Qui voudrait être la petite amie de quelqu'un comme toi de toutes façons ? Un imbécile… »

« Eh… »

« ..doublé d'un obsédé… »

« EH ! »

« … qui trouve toujours le moyen de se mettre en danger parce qu'il est trop bête pour écouter celle qui tient à lui… »

« Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, alors arrête de te mêler de mes affaires à tort et à travers… Si je finis par me mettre en danger, ce sera parce que je serais trop énervé par tes jérémiades pour éviter les problèmes que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à résoudre si tu n'avais pas mis ton nez dedans ! »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas la gêne mais la colère qui était à mettre sur le compte du teint de la jeune fille.

« Très bien puisque tu le prend comme ça, je suppose que je n'ai plus aucune raison de te parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! »

« Cela me convient très bien, je n'en ai plus aucune moi non plus ! »

« Cela me fera des vacances de ne plus avoir à te supporter ! »

« C'est réciproque ! »

« Et tu devras passer le reste de la journée seule jusqu'au départ de notre avion ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas demander mieux, de toutes façon ! »

Agrippant le bras de Shiho sans lui laisser le temps de protester, le détective tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner.

« Non mais… Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer ça sans rien dire ? Où est ce que tu comptes aller avec…elle ? »

« Je compte la raccompagner chez elle, ça te pose problème ? Et en quoi ça devrait de toutes façons puisque tu étais censé ne plus me parler jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? »

« Mais rassure-toi, je compte bien ne plus jamais te parler après ça ! »

« Tu es en train de le faire, je te rappelle… »

Kazuha se retourna avec un reniflement irrité sans plus adresser la parole à celui qui s'éloignait.

Le détective et la chimiste demeurèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne se décide à s'adresser à l'autre.

« Est ce que je pourrais au moins savoir où tu m'emmène ? Tu ne connais même pas mon adresse au cas où tu l'aurais oublié… »

Heiji s'interrompit brusquement devant la remarque frappée au coin du bon sens de la scientifique. Emporté par l'irritation qui avait résulté de l'énième dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Kazuha, il avait négligé ce léger détail.

« Oh… Bon et bien, dans ce cas, donne la moi…. »

« Je n'ai aucune adresse à te donner dans cette ville… Je n'y reste qu'une seule journée, dès ce soir je prendrais l'avion pour quitter le pays… »

Avec un peu de chance, il goberait son mensonge et la laisserait s'en aller au plus vite

« Je vois… Dans ce cas, je suppose que je devrais rester auprès de toi jusqu'au départ de ton avion… »

La chimiste écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Pour ce que je peux en voir, tu ne t'es pas encore tout à fait remis de ce qui est arrivé, alors je suppose que tu préférerais ne pas rester seule jusqu'à ton départ, non ? »

Shiho soupira en se retournant pour éviter le regard interrogateur du détective. Etant donné qu'elle pouvait difficilement dissimuler la peur insidieuse qui la rongeait à l'idée de croiser un de ses ex-collègues dans la rue avec son apparence actuelle, elle allait avoir du mal à le convaincre qu'il se trompait.

Quelle excuse allait-elle pouvoir lui donner pour décliner sa proposition ? Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la question, elle croisa le regard que lui renvoyait son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements… Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, c'était un reflet qu'elle pouvait vraiment reconnaître comme étant le sien… Un reflet qu'elle croyait parfois ne plus jamais pouvoir admirer un jour… S'abandonnant à la fascination qu'exerçait sur elle ce visage familier, la chimiste demeura figée devant la vitrine pendant plusieurs minutes à fixer cette jeune femme qui se regardait elle-même d'un air mélancolique. Mais elle s'arracha brutalement à sa rêverie dès qu'elle s'aperçût qu'il y avait une seconde personne qui semblait s'intéresser à ce visage.

« On peut savoir ce que ce visage a de si fascinant pour toi ? »

Heiji détourna son regard face au ton inquisiteur de la jeune femme.

« C'est à moi de te demander ça… Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je te vois faire des yeux de merlan frit à ton propre reflet et je commençais à me demander ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si intriguant… »

Shiho demeura silencieuse plusieurs autres minutes avant qu'un murmure presque inaudible ne s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« C'est juste que parfois…et même souvent, ces derniers temps… j'ai du mal à me reconnaître dans mon propre miroir…Comme si la personne qui était de l'autre côté était une inconnue… Une inconnue que je suis incapable de comprendre…Une inconnue qui porte un nom qui n'est pas le mien… »

« Je vois… d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom… »

« Et pourquoi est ce que je devrais le faire ? Après ce soir, nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais plus… »

_« Oui… Après tout, dès le moment où j'aurais remis cet antidote à Kudo, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester auprès de lui et il n'aura plus aucune raison de me protéger comme il l'a fait… Et Shiho Miyano n'a aucune raison de rester auprès de ceux qui ont recueillis la petite Haibara… Tout ce qu'elle pourrait leur apporter, c'est de les mettre en danger…Oui vraiment, dès demain je ne reverrais sans doute plus aucun détective jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… Ce sera mieux ainsi… Ran cessera d'être seule sans son petit ami… Cette jeune fille qui ressemble tellement à m sœur sera heureuse… Ma sœur…Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là grande sœur, qu'est ce qui va me rester maintenant ? Qui est ce qui va me rester maintenant ? Qui ? » _

Levant doucement ses yeux attristés, elle croisa le regard intrigué de celui qui était derrière elle.

« Dis moi, monsieur le détective… Cette lycéenne que nous avons croisée tout à l'heure…Qu'est ce qu'elle est pour toi ? »

Heiji détourna son regard en s'efforçant de dissimuler sa gêne derrière un air légèrement irrité.

« Kazuha? Ca ne se voyait pas ? C'est une amie d'enfance un peu énervante, rien de plus… »

« Rien de plus, vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que non… Qu'est ce que tu voudrais qu'elle soit d'autre pour moi ? C'est juste un boulet que je traîne derrière moi et dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser… Une idiote qui passe son temps à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues au lieu de me laisser mener tranquillement mes enquêtes parce qu'elle passe son temps à s'inquiéter des dangers qu'elles me feraient courir… Une demeurée qui n'arrive pas à comprendre que, si je fait tout mon possible pour l'en tenir à l'écart, c'est parce que je ne voudrait pas la mettre en danger, elle… »

« Tu n'as pas déployé beaucoup d'effort pour ça pour ce que j'en ait vu… Puisqu'elle continue de te coller aux basques… »

Le détective d'Osaka poussa un grognement d'irritation.

« Si je me décidais à vraiment convaincre cette idiote de me laisser mener ma carrière en paix, elle serait persuadé que je fais ça parce que je la déteste alors… »

« Et si tu renonçais tout simplement à jouer les détectives ? Elle cesserait de s'inquiéter pour toi et de te harceler, non ? »

« Renoncer à ma vocation pour ça ? Non mais pour qui est ce que tu me prends ? Je veux bien être bon mais pas poire quand même ! »

« Mais si tu le faisais, elle cesserait de se faire un sang d'encre pour toi et tu cesserais de la faire souffrir, non ?

Heiji garda un silence obstiné face à la question de la scientifique. Kazuha lui avait plus ou moins dit la même chose, de manière bien moins directe il est vrai… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre après l'avoir fréquenté toutes ces années ? Il ne pouvait pas plus renoncer à sa carrière de détective qu'à sa passion pour le Kendo… Ces deux passions étaient une part essentielle de sa vie, il aurait préféré se mutiler que de renoncer à l'une d'entre elle, ou pire, aux deux… D'ailleurs, renoncer à l'une d'entre elles revenait à se mutiler pour lui…

« Je vois… Ce n'est effectivement rien d'autre qu'une amie d'enfance pour toi… Sinon, tu aurais renoncé à ta passion pour elle… »

« Exactement… Ce n'est qu'une amie d'enfance et rien de plus…Rien de plus… »

Mais ces mots sonnaient faux à ses propres oreilles comme à celles de son interlocutrice. Il ne l'aurait admis devant personne, mais il était forcé de reconnaître, au fond de lui, que Kazuha était également une partie intégrante de sa vie… Et même si ses continuelles jérémiades et réprimandes lui tapaient sur les nerfs au point de le rendre fou, les rares fois où ils avaient pu passer quelques jours de tranquillités sans les entendre… Au départ, il en avait ressenti du soulagement mais à la fin, il ressentait un vide en lui, comme si quelque chose lui manquait pour que sa vie se déroule de manière normale… Oui, renoncer à la présence de Kazuha aurait été aussi dur pour lui que de renoncer à sa passion des enquêtes, alors il était bien obligé de faire de son mieux pour concilier les deux… Alors pourquoi cette idiote refusait-elle de le comprendre ?

« Décidément, les détectives sont tous les mêmes, à l'Est comme à l'Ouest…C'est désespérant… »

Heiji se retourna vers celle qui lui adressait un sourire mi-sarcastique, mi-désabusé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que c'est parfaitement visible que ce n'est pas une amie d'enfance pour toi, alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour en faire autre chose ? Je suis certaine que ça lui déplaira moins qu'elle ne veut l'admettre… Tu ferais mieux de le faire tant que tu en as l'occasion, tu sais… »

Faire de Kazuha…sa petite amie ? Et puis quoi encore ! Elle était déjà irritante en tant qu'amie d'enfance trop collante à son goût alors en tant que petite amie.. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle lui laisse un moment de libre pour ses enquêtes… Et de toutes façons, il ne voulait pas voir Kazuha comme une petite amie possible… Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne le pouvait pas ou il ne le voulait pas ?

Il balaya ses doutes par un soupir.

« Je te l'ai dit… Ce n'est qu'une amie d'enfance et ce ne sera jamais rien de plus… C'est si dur que ça à admettre ? »

Bien, elle pouvait donc officiellement le reconnaître, il existait au moins un détective sur terre qui était encore plus borné et stupide que Kudo… Au moins ce dernier avait-il une excuse valable pour ne pas avoir déclaré ses véritables sentiments à sa petite amie mais cet imbécile là… Cet imbécile qui prenait un malin plaisir à dédaigner ce qu'il avait à sa disposition alors qu'on le lui avait toujours refusé à elle… Etre heureux auprès de la personne qu'il aimait… Cet imbécile à qui elle avait envie d'ouvrir les yeux tout en lui donnant une leçon…

« Je vois… Eh bien dans ce cas… »

Sans perdre de temps, la chimiste se rapprocha du détective interloqué par l'expression gourmande de son regard avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Heiji la repoussa mais il ne le fit qu'après un temps trop long pour que le plus indulgent des témoins déclare que la victime de ce baiser volé n'était en aucune façon consentante…

« Non mais… On peut savoir ce qui te prend d'un seul coup! »

« Eh bien quoi ? J'exprime ma gratitude vis-à-vis de celui qui m'a sauvé, quoi de plus naturel ? Et de toutes façon en quoi ça devrait te poser problème ? Il n'y a qu'une amie d'enfance pour s'interposer entre nous… Une amie d'enfance et rien de plus, non ? »

La petite lueur d'amusement qui brillait au fond du regard faussement innocent de la chimiste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du détective pris au piège de ses propres paroles.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi nous en tenir là ? Ca ne me déplaira pas d'aller un peu plus loin pour t'exprimer ma reconnaissance…. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Il le savait très bien mais il faisait tout son possible pour refouler cette pensée.

« Une nuit n'as jamais tué qui que ce soit… Pas plus qu'une après midi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Le teint du détective devint brusquement plus mat qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois… »

Le sourire narquois de la chimiste s'élargit.

« En temps normal, c'est la demoiselle qui dit ça au garçon et pas l'inverse… Qu'est ce qui te gène, monsieur le détective ? Tu veux te garder pur pour ta nuit de noce avec ton « _amie d'enfance_ » ? »

Heiji tressaillit à la provocation de la chimiste mais il s'efforça de garder son calme.

« C'est une « _amie d'enfance_ » comme tu dit, pas ma future femme, donc je n'ai aucune raison… »

« …de ne pas avoir une petite aventure, non ? Dans la mesure où je disparaîtrais de ta vie dès ce soir et que ce sera réciproque, je ne risque pas de m'immiscer dans tes précieuses petites enquêtes et je suis libre comme l'air. Comme c'est censé être ton cas, non ? A moins que tu ne préfèrerais que ce soit un garçon qui te fasse ce genre de proposition… »

Le malheureux détective manqua de défaillir lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase.

« D'ailleurs, si c'est le cas, je verrais bien un de tes collègues dans ce rôle… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui Shinichi Kudo… Oui vous seriez parfaits ensemble, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre… »

Shiho savoura avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'expression horrifié qui reflétait sur le visage du détective l'image mentale que ses paroles avaient fait naître dans son esprit.

« Oh, ne prends pas cet air effarouché… Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte… Et vous formeriez un couple des plus charmants, je trouve… »

« Arrête ce genre d'insinuation tout de suite ! Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Kudo et moi… Et je ne suis pas…du genre à avoir…ce genre de relation…avec un garçon…»

« Quel genre de relation ? »

« Ne joues pas les innocentes, c'est toi qui a mis ça sur le tapis ! »

La chimiste adressa un petit sourire indulgent à son nouveau souffre-douleur sans se départir de son air amusé.

« Bien, bien… Donc, tu n'as aucune raison vraiment valable de décliner mon invitation, non ? »

Frissonnant autant aux paroles de son interlocutrice qu'à l'expression gourmande avec laquelle elle le scrutait, Heiji se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse à l'excuse qu'il allait pouvoir lui donner pour décliner son offre. Mais force lui était de reconnaître que le trouble occasionné par le regard de son interlocutrice était loin de lui faciliter la tâche… Ce regard… Kazuha ne l'aurait jamais regardé ainsi et il préférait ne pas l'imaginer en train de le faire… Quoique… Ce n'était pas une idée si déplaisante que ça, même si elle était totalement surréaliste… Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son amie d'enfance se comporter ainsi… Il ne voulait pas de toutes façon… Ou peut-être que si… Non ! Il ne devait pas, ce n'était qu'une amie d'enfance et rien de plus… Oui, rien de plus… Et pourtant il aurait souhaité en cet instant pouvoir la voir comme quelque chose de plus, et d'en faire quelque chose de plus…

Se réjouissant visiblement du trouble de sa cible, la chimiste s'en rapprocha de nouveau avant de l'enlacer sans qu'il trouve la force de se défendre. Plongeant son regard de prédateur dans celui éberlué de sa proie, elle savoura encore quelques instants son embarras avant de lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux, les mots qui lui firent perdre définitivement ses moyens…

« Je plaisantais…Tu te sens mieux ? »

Lorsque quelques instants se furent écoulés, lui donnant le temps de se remettre de la plaisanterie cruelle de celle qu'il avait sauvé, Heiji serra le poing d'un air déterminé. Si elle croyait s'en tirer comme ça… Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Et ce, dès maintenant.

S'emparant du poignet de celle qui avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui, il la força de se retourner avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

La chimiste tressaillit face à la fougue de celui qui avait interverti avec elle les rôles de prédateur et de gibier mais elle ne fit rien pour s'arracher à son étreinte, au contraire, elle fit tout son possible pour qu'elle se prolonge…

Une fois que leurs lèvres se furent détachées, Heiji scruta la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

« Tu plaisantais, hein ? Dommage, j'étais à deux doigts d'accepter ta proposition… »

Shiho fixa son interlocuteur d'un air interloqué avant de reprendre son expression provocatrice.

« Eh bien, j'ai changé d'avis… Je renouvelle mon offre, et elle est à prendre au premier degré cette fois… »

Heiji écarquilla les yeux devant la lueur de défi qui avait illuminé ceux de son interlocutrice. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle reprenne la main dans ce petit jeu et il voyait difficilement comment il allait sortir de son propre piège à présent… Admettre enfin devant elle que Kazuha n'était pas une amie d'enfance ? Ou la pousser à se rétracter en faisant mine d'accepter réellement sa proposition ? Après tout, elle n'oserait pas aller jusqu'au bout… En tout cas, il espérait qu'elle n'oserait pas… Ou bien espérait-il en fait qu'elle le fasse ?

« Et si je te réponds cette fois que je serais tenté de l'accepter ? »

« Je te répliquerais qu'il y a un petit hôtel aux tarifs raisonnables pas très loin d'ici… Je t'y conduit ou bien.. ? »

Heiji s'efforça de déchiffrer une trace d'hésitation dans le visage énigmatique de celle qui attendait calmement sa réponse avec un sourire cynique. Malgré tout ses efforts, il fût incapable d'en déceler une… Et il fût également incapable de trouver une raison à lui fournir pour décliner son offre… En fait, à cet instant, il fût incapable de trouver la moindre raison pour qu'il puisse le faire…

« Je te suis… »

La chimiste conserva son expression énigmatique même si le sourire narquois qui plissait ses lèvres s'estompa. Sans ajouter un mot, elle passa son bras sous celui du détective avant de mettre sa menace à exécution et de l'emmener vers un hôtel situé quelques rues plus loin…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Même si le visage de celle qui le traînait dans cette chambre d'hôtel demeurait indéchiffrable, le tremblement qui parcourait irrégulièrement le bras qu'elle avait passé sous le sien montrait au détective d'Osaka que derrière cette façade se dissimulait quelqu'un qui n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il voulait s'en donner l'air…

Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi ne se rétractait-elle pas ? Etait-elle trop fière pour déclarer forfait dans ce petit jeu qu'elle avait elle-même initié ? Ou bien y avait-il une autre raison…

De toutes façons, cela ne changeait rien à l'affaire, elle semblait déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout du défi qu'elle lui avait lancé… S'il voulait sortir indemne du gouffre où elle le faisait basculer il devait déposer les armes dès maintenant, dans quelques instants, il serait peut-être trop tard…

Mais lui aussi ne se décida pas à déclarer forfait devant son adversaire… Etait-il trop fier pour ça ? Voulait-il voir la personnalité plus vulnérable qu'elle dissimulait derrière ce masque froid et qu'elle serait forcé de lui dévoiler si elle lui avouait qu'elle aurait préféré qu'ils se séparent au lieu de se rapprocher de trop près…Beaucoup trop près… Ou bien avait-il, lui aussi, une autre raison d'agir comme il le faisait ? Une raison qu'il n'aurait pas plus avouée que l'ambiguïté de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son amie d'enfance…

Il se décida cependant…à lui demander de tirer les rideaux de la chambre dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer…

Celle que Heiji voulait imaginer entre ses bras pendant les heures qui allaient suivre, ce n'était pas cette inconnue mais…Kazuha… Oui, il voulait définitivement briser l'image qu'il avait d'elle… Ne plus la voir comme une amie d'enfance et ainsi trouver le courage de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus la voir de cette façon…

Elle obtempéra à sa requête… Par compassion pour le perdant de son petit jeu cruel ? Parce qu'elle sentait qu'autrement, sa proie lui échapperait ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait garder aucun souvenir de ce qui allait suivre pour ne pas s'attacher inutilement à un amant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ? Ou bien…parce qu'elle aussi voulait imaginer que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle allait faire sien dans quelques minutes ?

Le fils du préfet de police d'Osaka n'arriva pas à trancher entre les différentes réponses qui s'offraient à sa question… et il se demandait si, elle aussi, aurait pu trancher…

Aucun d'entre eux ne recula au fur et à mesure que se déroulaient les préliminaires de leur petit jeu… Jusqu'au moment où il n'y eût plus qu'une seule chose pour s'interposer entre leur corps dénudés… Le talisman qu'une jeune fille avait offert à un détective pour lui rappeler le lien qui existait entre eux, le talisman qui lui avait sauvé la vie, le talisman que son amante soulevait entre ses doigts pour le lui retirer et ne plus sentir son contact rugueux contre sa poitrine…

A cet instant, Heiji agrippa brusquement la main qui s'apprêtait à dénouer le dernier lien le rattachant à Kazuha.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui te pose problème ? Je ne compte pas te le voler pour le garder en souvenir si c'est ça qui te fait peur… Tu pourras le remettre lorsque nous aurons fini… »

Dans les yeux du détective silencieux la chimiste comprit qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais porter le précieux talisman autour de son cou si elle le lui retirait maintenant.

« Qu'est ce que cette babiole représente pour toi pour que tu hésite soudainement ? »

« Cette babiole… Juste un cadeau que m'as fait une idiote qui passe son temps à me coller de trop près… Une idiote qui pensait m'enchaîner à elle une seconde fois avec ça… Une idiote qui pensait que ce truc me protégerait des dangers que je passais mon temps à courir selon elle… Une idiote que je ne voulais pas blesser en le refusant et que je ne voulais pas vexer en lui laissant prendre la poussière… Oui, pourquoi est ce que ça devrait me poser le problème d'avoir enfin le courage de le faire, hein ? »

La scientifique sentait bien que le ton narquois du détective s'adressait non pas à son interlocutrice mais avant tout à lui-même. La lueur mélancolique qui avait illuminé ses yeux plissés dans une expression désabusée ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus.

« Je vois… Cette babiole, elle te l'a offerte pour te rappeler que tu aurais toujours une place dans son cœur… Qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter pour toi, quelqu'un qui pleurerait si tu venais à mourir, quelqu'un qui craindrait plus que tout de perdre la personne qu'il aime… Et tu te plaignais que cette idiote te collait d'un peu trop près, hein ? Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, monsieur le détective…Sinon tu ne serais pas ici, avec moi…mais avec elle... »

Chacun des mots de la scientifique était un coup de poignard qui s'enfonçait dans le cœur du lycéen. Est ce que cela l'amusait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie avant de l'achever ? Ou bien est ce qu'elle lui donnait une dernière chance de ne pas commettre la pire sottise de sa vie ? Difficile de savoir laquelle des deux alternatives était la bonne puisqu'elle gardait le talisman entre ses doigts au lieu de le relâcher…

Levant des yeux du cadeau de Kazuha, le cadeau qui allait apparemment le sauver une seconde fois, le détective croisa le regard de la chimiste…et ce qui se reflétait dans ces deux orbes azurées qui brillaient dans le noir…

De l'envie ? Oui… De la tristesse… Plus qu'il n'en aurait jamais imaginé… Mais aussi… de l'inquiétude…pour lui ? Mais oui, c'était bien la même lueur d'inquiétude que celle qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Kazuha quand elle l'avait étreint dans cette ambulance…

Et face au regard décontenancé du détective, l'ex-criminelle mit fin à ses hésitations et relâcha le talisman… Le talisman que le détective retira de lui même l'instant d'après avant d'embrasser tendrement celle pour qui il venait de faire ce geste irrémédiable…

Après tout… Elle ressemblait bien plus à Kazuha qu'il ne l'avait imaginé alors… Alors peut-être qu'elle pourrait réellement l'aider à mettre fin à ses hésitations vis-à-vis de son amie d'enfance… Oui, ce devait être pour cela… Après tout, elle ressemblait tellement à Kazuha en cet instant qu'il n'avait pas été capable de résister à ce regard implorant identique à celui du poids mort qu'il traînait dans ses enquêtes… cette idiote qu'il n'aurait voulu blesser pour rien au monde…ou presque…

Kazuha… Elle lui ressemblait…et en même temps elles étaient si différentes…

Kazuha faisait tout son possible pour soumettre le détective à ses caprices… Elle aussi, à l'instant présent...mais pas de la même façon…

Kazuha parvenait à le rendre fou avec une facilité déconcertante… Elle aussi, à l'instant présent...mais pas de la même façon…

Kazuha était vulnérable face à lui, même si elle faisait tout pour le cacher… Elle aussi, à l'instant présent...mais pas de la même façon…

Au cours de son union avec l'inconnue, l'esprit d'Heiji ne cessa d'osciller entre ses deux femmes qui se ressemblaient tellement à ses yeux, tout en n'ayant rien en commun…

Mais lorsque l'union fût entièrement consommée, il n'y en avait plus qu'une seule qui lui restait à l'esprit…

Il avait lamentablement échoué… Il voyait toujours Kazuha comme une amie d'enfance… Cette jeune femme qu'il avait sauvée ne pouvait pas la remplacer… Pas de la façon qu'il avait imaginé au départ…

Kazuha… Pourquoi ne ressentait-il aucun regret après avoir trompé son amie d'enfance avant même d'avoir l'obligation de ne pas le faire ? Et pourquoi regrettait-il, paradoxalement, de ne pas éprouver de regrets pour ça ?

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux repris leur souffle, son amante ne relâcha pas son étreinte, bien au contraire… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sentait-elle le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accroître tandis qu'elle serrait le collègue de cet imbécile de Kudo dans ses bras ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir trahi cet imbécile après avoir trahi le syndicat ?

Les minutes passaient dans le silence, et aucun d'eux ne trouvait les réponses à leurs questions…

Mais au bout d'un temps interminable, la cacophonie déchaînée des battements de son cœur commença à devenir de plus en plus douloureuse pour la chimiste… Et la sueur commençait à s'écouler de son corps tremblotant bien plus qu'elle ne le faisait quelques minutes plus tôt…

Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, la chimiste s'empressa de se détacher du détective avant de s'enfouir sous les draps du lit mais elle n'eût malheureusement pas la force de s'enfuir de la chambre avant que l'irrémédiable ne se soit produit…

Heiji demeura tétanisé, autant par les gémissements qui s'échappaient du drap que par les spasmes de douleur qui semblaient agiter celle qui s'était dissimulé dessous…

Au moment où les soubresauts s'achevèrent enfin, le détective d'Osaka inquiet tendit une main tremblante vers le drap…avant de manquer de peu de basculer hors du lit devant le petit corps chétif qui commença à en émerger…

Lorsque vous venez de tromper votre future petite amie, avant même qu'elle ne le soit devenue, et que vous vous rendez enfin compte de la bêtise que vous venez de commettre, vous avez une excellente raison de vous sentir mal…

Lorsqu'en lieu et place de celle avec qui vous venez de le faire, vous vous retrouvez face à face avec une gamine de huit ans, nue comme au jour de sa naissance, vous avez une excellente raison de vous sentir encore plus mal…

Lorsque la gamine en question vous adresse un sourire cynique digne de la plus blasée des courtisanes, vous avez une excellente raison de vous demander si vous pouvez encore plus vous enfoncer après avoir déjà touché le fond…

« Je me demande… Si ton amie d'enfance débarquait brusquement dans cette chambre… Tu crois qu'elle te tuerait, qu'elle s'évanouirait…ou qu'elle irait te livrer à la police pour détournements de mineurs ? »

Doté d'un tempérament impulsif et du franc parler proverbial des habitants d'Osaka, Heiji avaient toutes les raisons du monde de réagir comme il le fit l'instant d'après…

En marmonnant, d'un air horrifié et avec un accent du Kansai à couper au couteau, une expression qui aurait fait rougir Kazuha au moins autant que la situation où elle aurait surprise son ami d'enfance si elle s'était trouvé là…

Il aurait quand même été juste de préciser, pour la défense du détective, qu'il mit moins d'une minute à se remettre suffisamment du choc pour que ses petites cellules grises se mettent en branle… et ne fassent le lien entre celle qui le regardait avec une expression faussement choquée et la gamine qu'il voyait parfois traîner autour de Kudo… La gamine que son collègue regardait parfois en coin avec un air vaguement inquiet, comme si la petite fille en question était une criminelle capable de faire passer Jack the ripper pour une petite frappe du jardin d'enfant…

Et à présent, les raisons qui poussaient son collègue à se comporter de cette façon devenaient on ne peut plus claire aux yeux d'Heiji…Trop claires…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dans la mesure où la petite Haibara avait enfilée de nouveau les vêtements qu'elle portait, il y a quelques heures, autant par pudeur que par compassion pour la victime de Shiho, Heiji, qui s'était rhabillé lui aussi entre-temps, pouvait à présent regarder en face la responsable de ses tourments.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Celle qui, malgré son apparence, n'avait rien d'une enfant aux yeux du détective, écarta délicatement une de ses mèches de cheveux auburn avec un sourire narquois.

« Ces derniers temps, c'était devenu mon petit phantasme…Arracher un idiot de détective à son amie d'enfance… Mais je ne pensais pas que je pourrais le concrétiser un jour… Pas si tôt en tout cas…Et certainement pas avec toi… »

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la chimiste tandis que le sourire qui les étirait devenait plus mélancolique.

« Non vraiment…je ne pensais pas que je pourrais le faire un jour…Ni même que j'éprouverais des regrets pour ça… »

« Et je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais ressentir de la compassion pour ta victime… »

Haibara retrouva instantanément le sourire face au ton lourd de reproche du détective.

« Mais qui a dit que j'éprouvais de la compassion pour toi ? Inutile de fuir tes responsabilités, ma victime était on ne peut plus consentante, tu serais hypocrite de le nier… »

Heiji détourna les yeux pour ne pas affronter le regard cynique de sa tortionnaire. Elle avait malheureusement raison, il aurait été hypocrite s'il avait mis sa sottise sur le compte de son tempérament impulsif…Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de reculer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi éprouves-tu des regrets… »

« Peut-être parce que…les détectives ne se ressemblent pas autant que je l'avais espéré… »

Le détective qui était assis sur le lit sur lequel la scientifique était allongée se mit à réfléchir aux indices qu'il avait récoltés auprès de la criminelle entre les griffes de laquelle il était tombé…

« Je vois… Ce n'était pas n'importe quel détective que tu voulais arracher à son amie d'enfance… »

« Tu te débrouille mieux que ton collègue, ma foi… Il me fréquente depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et de plus près que toi… »

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants avant de se retourner pour dissimuler à sa victime le petit rire qu'elle retenait devant ses propres paroles.

« Enfin… En un sens, tu as été plus près, beaucoup plus près de moi qu'il ne le sera jamais… »

Une lueur de tristesse brilla au fond des yeux de la petite criminelle tandis qu'elle se retourna vers sa victime affligée.

« Et pourtant…Il n'a pas remarqué… Finalement, quoique cet idiot puisse en penser, tu es meilleur détective que lui… »

Un rictus moqueur apparût sur le visage d'Heiji. Il avait toujours voulu prouver à son collègue qu'il était de taille à le surpasser…mais il n'avait certainement pas prévu de le faire de cet façon…Et à tout prendre, il aurait préféré que Kudo garde une longueur d'avance dans la course qu'ils menaient ensemble plutôt que de le battre de cette façon…

« Si je comprends bien, je ne suis pas capable de remplacer Kudo…même dans l'obscurité, c'est ça… »

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris… Ce n'est pas avec toi que je voulais m'imaginer mais avec lui… Et je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu ne lui ressembles pas autant que je le pensais ou…pour autre chose…mais c'est finalement entre tes bras que j'ai passé un moment qui était loin d'être désagréable…pas entre les siens… »

Heiji renifla avant d'adresser un sourire provocateur à celle qui était à côté de lui.

« Je vois…Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas avec toi non plus que je voulais _passer un moment qui était loin d'être désagréable_…Donc ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te harcèlerais pas pour que nous en passions un autre, une fois que tu aura retrouvé ta taille normale… »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux occupants de la chambre avant qu'une petite voix timide ne le brise.

« Est ce qu'au moins… tu as réussi à passer ce moment entre les bras de celle que tu aimait ? »

« Non… »

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir et avait répondu sur le champ à la question qui lui avait été posé.

« Il faut croire que, même dans le noir…une femme ne peut pas en remplacer une autre…même une amie d'enfance un peu trop collante… »

Les paroles du détective firent naître une expression désabusée sur le visage de la fillette qui le fixait.

« Je vois…Chacun d'entre nous a voulu se servir de l'autre pour parvenir à ses fins…et aucun d'entre nous n'y est arrivé…C'est pitoyable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le sourire moqueur d'Heiji s'élargit légèrement mais son regard était identique à celui de la chimiste.

« Navré de ne pas avoir été capable d'assurer le rôle de prix de consolation pour ton petit chagrin d'amour… »

« Un prix de consolation… Oh, si ça peut te réconforter, ce rôle là, tu l'as assuré à la perfection… Tu as réussis à me consoler de mon chagrin…Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai réussi à te rendre la pareille, non ? Et de toutes façon, toi tu n'avais pas besoin d'un prix de consolation, non ? »

Il y avait plus de tristesse que de moquerie dans le sourire de la scientifique, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intriguer Heiji.

« Non, en effet… Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas seulement ton petit amour à sens unique que tu as cherché à oublier avec moi… »

« Décidément, on ne peut jamais rien cacher bien longtemps à un détective… Tu as en effet parfaitement raison…Et de toutes façon, si je me suis mise à tomber amoureuse de ton imbécile de collègue, c'était déjà pour compenser l'absence de quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un qui est parti en me laissant seule…Toute seule… »

Heiji demeura silencieux en attendant que son interlocutrice reprenne d'elle-même sa confession… Lorsqu'il se lassa d'attendre un moment qui ne viendrait jamais, il se décida à se jeter à l'eau.

« Qui ? »

« Ma grande sœur… Cette grande sœur que m'ont arraché mes collègues peu de temps après que j'ai arraché Kudo à son amie d'enfance sans le savoir… Un juste retour des choses j'imagine… C'est ironique quand on y pense… Celui à qui j'ai arraché ce qu'il avait de plus cher s'est mis à me protéger à la place de ma sœur… et celui qui m'a protégé à sa place, ce matin…Je l'ai arraché à celle qu'il avait de plus cher, lui aussi… »

Un léger tremblement agita le petit corps de la chimiste.

« Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune sœur que l'on puisse m'arracher pour me faire payer ce forfait… Navré mais le crime que j'ai commis envers toi et ton amie d'enfance demeurera impuni… J'imagine que c'est frustrant pour un détective de laisser une criminelle impunie mais il va pourtant falloir te faire à cette idée… »

Haibara ferma les yeux quand elle sentit sa victime se rapprocher d'elle…avant de les rouvrir quand elle sentit le détective la serrer doucement dans ses bras, de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec une petite sœur… Une petite sœur qui après un moment d'hésitation se mit à se blottir contre son grand frère en fermant les yeux de nouveau…

« Tout à l'heure…Tu disais que j'étais un prix de consolation acceptable… »

« Oh oui…Mais vois-tu, la plupart du temps, les gens ont du mal à se réjouir d'avoir à se contenter d'un prix de consolation… Après l'avoir reçu, la seule chose qui occupe leur esprit c'est le premier prix qu'ils ont manqué… Je suis sûre que tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce point… Et tu n'as pas à te contenter d'un prix de consolation…Tu ne peux pas me consoler à la place de celui dont je voudrais qu'il le fasse à ta place…et je ne veux pas te consoler pour la perte de celle que tu voudrais serrer dans tes bras, à ma place, parce que tu vient enfin de te rendre compte que ce n'était pas une amie d'enfance… Je ne veux pas…et de toutes façon, je ne peux pas… »

Heiji caressa doucement les cheveux de celle qui s'était serré un peu plus contre lui malgré ses paroles…

« Peut-être que tu pourrais, tu sait… »

Ouvrant les yeux la chimiste leva un regard mélancolique vers le détective en lui souriant tristement.

« Idiot… Pourquoi est ce que tu veux te contenter de la seconde place alors que tu es déjà à la première ? Tu as la première dans le cœur de ton idiote…La seconde dans le mien…Tout comme j'aurais la seconde dans celui de ton collègue si jamais il en est réduit à se contenter de moi comme prix de consolation pour sa propre idiote… »

Heiji demeura silencieux sans relâcher son étreinte.

« Est-ce que Kudo avait raison quand il disait que tu ne pourrais jamais le battre ? Lui au moins n'a pas renoncé à celle dont je l'ai arraché…Lui au moins fait tout pour que la séparation ne soit que temporaire…Fait en autant maintenant que tu as enfin compris ce que tu as perdu grâce à moi… »

« Comme tu l'as reconnu toi-même, je ne suis pas Kudo… Et cesse de te comporter comme si tu pouvais tout savoir sur moi… Tu ne peux pas remplacer Kazuha…En tout cas, pas de la façon dont je l'avais espéré… »

Les yeux de la chimiste se plissèrent en une expression énigmatique.

« Et tu ne peux pas remplacer Kudo…Pas de la façon dont je l'avait espéré… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peut le remplacer d'une autre façon justement ? »

Un sourire légèrement moqueur accompagna la réponse que la chimiste fit au détective.

« Et si je n'avait pas envie de remplacer Kazuha de la façon dont tu aimerais que je le fasse ? »

« Est-ce que tu sais au moins de quel façon je voudrais que tu la remplace ? »

« Et toi ? Est-ce que tu le sais toi-même ? »

Cette fois, le détective demeura silencieux au lieu de répondre sur le champ.

Après s'être doucement détaché de l'étreinte du détective, la chimiste plongea la main dans sa poche avant d'en extirper quelque chose qu'elle plaça dans la main du détective…avec le talisman qu'il avait ôté…

Heiji fit doucement rouler dans sa main la gélule après avoir replacé le talisman autour de son cou en soupirant.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Tu es aussi idiot que Kudo alors il est bien possible que tu te fourre dans le même pétrin, un jour… Si c'est le cas, avale-la et dépêche toi de dire ce que tu aurais du dire plus tôt à ton amie d'enfance avant qu'elle cesse de faire effet… Il se pourrait que je n'arrive jamais à concevoir une formule plus stable… »

« Kudo en a bien plus besoin que moi, non ? »

« Rassure-toi, j'ai largement le temps de lui en fabriquer une autre avant de la lui donner ce soir… »

« Quel est l'intérêt de la lui donner, je suis aussi bien placé que toi pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas assez efficace pour lui rendre son ancienne vie bien longtemps… Est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux d'attendre d'avoir quelque chose de mieux à lui donner ? »

La chimiste haussa les épaules.

« D'après mes estimations, il y a une chance infime pour que les effets en soient permanents chez celui qui la prend au lieu d'être simplement temporaires… »

« Une chance infime, hein ? Infime à quel point ? »

« Aussi infime que les chances de rajeunir au lieu de mourir après avoir avalé mon poison… »

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres d'Heiji tandis qu'il leva les yeux vers la scientifique.

« Quand je disais que tu pouvais remplacer Kazuha… Toi aussi tu te mets à m'offrir des talismans inutiles pour me protéger… Quand j'affirme à mon collègue que je suis meilleur que lui, ce n'est pas de la fanfaronnade… je ne suis pas près de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui avec les membres de l'organisation… »

_«Que ce soit eux…ou toi…» _

« Vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse le détective se leva à son tour du lit avant d'ôter sa casquette pour l'enfoncer sur la tête de la chimiste interloqué.

« C'est la moindre des choses que tu aies toi aussi un prix de consolation que tu puisse garder à la place du premier prix, non ? »

La chimiste demeura silencieuse, se contentant de tourner la casquette sur sa tête de manière à ce que sa visière dissimule ses yeux.

« Bon, maintenant que je connais ton adresse, je pense que le mieux c'est que je te ramène chez toi avant de prendre mon avion, non ? »

Haibara garda le silence mais accepta quand même la main que lui tendit le détective, sans pour autant consentir à lever vers lui la tête qu'elle baissa un peu plus.

----:----

L'air de chien battu que son ami d'enfance afficha devant elle fit disparaître instantanément les griefs de Kazuha lorsqu'elle le retrouva à l'aéroport… Et le fait de le voir porter ouvertement le talisman qu'elle lui avait offert au lieu de le dissimuler sous ses vêtements comme il le faisait habituellement lui arracha un sourire attendrie…Un sourire qui sembla accroître la tristesse qui se reflétait dans le regard d'Heiji…

Et lorsque le détective lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait pas venir à la pièce de théâtre à laquelle participait Ran, elle fût loin de se douter, à ce moment là, des véritables motivations de son ami…

D'un autre côté, celui-ci se posait autant de question qu'elle sur ses propres motivations et les raisons, les véritables raisons, pour lesquelles il voulait aider Kudo à continuer de dissimuler son secret à sa propre amie d'enfance… Parce qu'il aurait apprécié qu'on l'aide à en faire de même avec celui qu'il devait maintenant dissimuler à Kazuha ? Parce qu'il voulait que la situation ambigüe de Kudo se prolonge suffisamment longtemps pour que quelqu'un n'ait pas à se contenter d'un prix de consolation…et ne le force pas à se contenter, lui aussi, d'un prix de consolation ? Un prix de consolation qui lui apparaissait aussi intéressant que le premier prix au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à trancher entre eux…

Dans les mois qui suivraient, il arriverait à Conan de se demander pourquoi la casquette qu'utilisait parfois Haibara pour dissimuler la couleur trop facilement reconnaissable de ses cheveux lui apparaissait vaguement familière… Mais il ne fit jamais le rapprochement avec celle, identique, de son collègue… Et le sourire énigmatique de la chimiste quand elle faisait glisser ses cheveux sous la casquette lui était plus impénétrable que jamais…

Et au cours des mois qui suivirent, Heiji s'avéra incapable de se séparer des deux talismans qu'on lui avait confiés… Il lui arriva parfois de sortir le second de sa poche et de le faire rouler dans sa main en songeant aux paroles, à toutes les paroles, de celle qui le lui avait remis… Et il finissait toujours par le ranger dans sa poche en soupirant devant son incapacité à surmonter ses hésitations une bonne fois pour toute… Ses hésitations entre Kazuha et les passions qui étaient devenu une partie essentielle de sa vie au fil du temps… Ses passions qui étaient maintenant au nombre de trois…

Et parfois…Parfois, il se demandait si garder toute sa vie la seconde place, que ce soit auprès de son collègue, ou d'une certaine chimiste, lui déplairait tant que ça…

Après tout, il en venait parfois à se demander si cette seconde place n'était pas meilleure que la première… Et une petite scientifique en venait parfois à avoir la même réflexion…

Quand on prenait la peine d'y réfléchir, ceux qui étaient à la seconde place n'étaient pas forcément inférieurs à ceux qui occupaient la première…Bien au contraire…

Un détective et une chimiste, tout les deux dévorés par leur doutes et leurs hésitations, vous le confirmeraient…

----:----

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est censée se dérouler durant les évènements relatés dans le volume 26… Le seul détail que j'ai modifié est le fait que Heiji vient rendre visite à son collègue convalescent en uniforme de lycéen et non pas avec sa fameuse casquette des SAX… Bon, ma part du contrat que j'ai passé avec Dagron est rempli…et les fans du couple Heiji/Kazuha me haïssent maintenant autant que ceux du couple Shinichi/Ran…XD

Me reste plus qu'à m'occuper du couple Kaito/Aoko…X)


End file.
